Timeline of Force and Destiny
This is a timeline for the Roleplaying Game Star Wars: Force and Destiny. Force and Destiny Ancient Times * 3624 BBY ** Nox is buried on Roalia. ** The Tomb of Darth Nox is built on Roalia. ** The Conqueror is crashed in X Territory on Roalia. Golden Age of the Republic * 143 BBY ** Chalkurra is born on Kashyyyk. * 93 BBY ** Tonn Nu is born on Dorin. * 84 BBY ** Jiik Cordus is born on Ryloth. * 72 BBY ** Draag is born on Zygerria. * 65 BBY ** Big Doc is born on Ord Mantell. * 61 BBY ** Qarreas is born on Rishi. ** Ras Gundo is born on Mon Cala. * 56 BBY ** Isead Biabru is born on Secundus Ando. * 54 BBY ** Marlow is born on Malastare. * 51 BBY ** Jatt Feara is born on Ryloth. * 49 BBY ** Zuuk Triam is born on Rishi. ** Teran Cath is born on Rishi. ** Baku Task is born on Onderon. ** Nimm Forto is born on Kintan. * 47 BBY ** Big Doc attends a learning institute on Alderaan. ** King Athan Kantale is born on Quilov. * 45 BBY ** Letta is born on Coruscant. ** Cynan Beroya is born on Csilla. * 44 BBY ** Deon Trockz is born on Pantora. ** Jaspar Foreman is born on Fresia. ** Amillyn Beroya is born on Concordia. * 43 BBY ** Urbol Baktelli is born on Corellia. ** Tott Ganto is born on Coruscant. ** Erial Nomani is born on Mirial. * 42 BBY ** Ryssa Forsec is born on Coruscant. * 41 BBY ** Heyvis Trockz is born on Pantora. ** Zar Kurlani is born on Dathomir. ** Tally Salen is born on Zeltros. * 40 BBY ** Valo Sindar is born on Dathomir. ** Big Doc discovers Vonati on Trevor's Tumble prior to its naming. * 39 BBY ** Ghaa Tabbak is born on Myrkr. ** Grub'lesk'battu is born on Rishi. ** Unavowed Starport is built on an asteroid at the Elev System. * 33 BBY ** The Black Diamonds form under Zuuk Triam. ** The Tythos is built on Corellia. * 32 BBY ** Lieutenant Cara is born on Kamino. ** HK-51 is designed and built. ** Commander Dodge is born on Kamino. ** First Sergeant Buckethead is born on Kamino. * 26 BBY ** The Burning Blades form under their pirate leader, Draag. * 25 BBY ** Heyvis Trockz and Valo Sindar begin their trials. ** Heyvis Trockz and Valo Sindar become Jedi Knights. * 23 BBY ** Roalia is discovered by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. ** WAC A4-6 is constructed. ** Marlow's Drop is built secretly in the cliffs of the ocean. Clone Wars * 22 BBY ** Roalia is colonized under the leadership of Ivan Brolen and Letta and the city of Khalis is constructed. ** The Roalian Mountain Men are formed. ** Ghaa Tabbak is assigned under Jedi Knight Valo Sindar. ** Baku Task is killed on Coruscant. ** Lieutenant Cara receives the Arrowhead Necklace. ** Lieutenant Cara is assigned under Heyvis Trockz, Valo Sindar, and Ghaa Tabbak. ** Chalkurra is recruited by Lieutenant Cara. ** The Shadow's Scepter is discovered on Savareen and named by Lieutenant Cara during Operation Cinder. ** HK-51 is recruited by Lieutenant Cara and Ghaa Tabbak. ** Zabhuya Jene is captured at the Separatist Listening Post on Roalia during Operation Sun Strike. ** Heyvis Trockz discovers the Tomb of Darth Nox and finally meets Lord Droxe in the First Duel in the Badlands. ** Ghaa Tabbak constructs his lightsaber. ** The Battle of Roalia wages across the sunset world. ** The Heroes of Khalis form. ** The Roalia Defense Force forms. ** Cynan Beroya opens his arena pit at Marlow's Drop. ** The Burning Blades attempt to conquer Roalia but are thwarted and sign a peace treaty with the Heroes of Khalis to recruit the Heroes into the gang. ** Lieutenant Cara meets Ryssa Forsec on Roalia. * 21 BBY ** The Trockz Enclave is built by Heyvis Trockz. ** Y'llima Trade Route is created by Lieutenant Cara and Chalkurra. ** Jiik Cordus leads a Rylothian group of refugees, including Jatt Feara, to Roalia and Outpost Cordus is constructed. ** Lieutenant Cara leads reconnaissance on Curtrell. ** Darth Nox resurrects his physical body. ** The Heroes of Khalis destroy a Confederacy of Independent Systems outpost on Roalia in Operation Black Spire. ** R2-D7 is given to the Heroes of Khalis by Deon Trockz. ** Heyvis Trockz is awarded the Pantoran Sphere of Influence. ** The Battle above Rishi takes place, fracturing the Burning Blades gang and recruitment into the Roalia Defense Force. ** Fort Sindar is built on Roalia. ** The Roalia Defense Force declares a new war on the Black Diamonds known as the Renewed Conflict. ** The Roalia Defense Fleet is formed. ** The Shadow Council is formed. ** Qarreas is recruited into the Roalia Defense Force by Lieutenant Cara. ** Quilov is discovered by the Heroes of Khalis. ** The Rishi Skirmish takes place, forcing the Roalia Defense Force to retreat from the attacking force. ** The Incursion of Roalia takes place, forcing the Black Diamonds Fleet to retreat but successfully deploying spies. ** Lieutenant Cara creates Ace's Overblast during the Incursion of Roalia. ** Triam Station is designed and begins production under Teran Cath. ** The Roalia Separatist Stronghold is destroyed in Operation True Aim. ** The Duel on Nevar takes place, injuring Heyvis Trockz. ** Unavowed Starport is discovered by the Heroes of Khalis. ** The Tythos is recovered and retrofitted for the Roalia Defense Force. ** The Assault on Roalia takes place, allowing the Shadow Council to retrieve Baku Task. ** The Pride of Coruscant is rebuilt and retrofitted. ** Kel Forsec is born under Captain Cara and Ryssa Forsec as the first native Roalian. ** Cynan Beroya becomes engaged to Amillyn Beroya. ** The Skirmish at Outinni Parts happens on Roalia. * 20 BBY ** Cynan Beroya marries Amillyn Beroya on Mandalore. Age of the Empire * 19 BBY ** The IG-100 MagnaGuard known as Drone is deactivated after the death of General Grievous. * 18 BBY ** Amon Beroya is born on Mandalore. * 9 BBY ** HK-51 begins a career in bounty hunting. ** Captain Cara and Chalkurra begin an adventurous future with the Shadow's Scepter. Category:Force and Destiny Category:Timelines Category:Events